Monsuno: Fast Forward
by siderisn
Summary: By a twist of fate, Chase Suno is sent to the future, where monsuno are pit against each other in battles that are known as a game. Trapped in a world of Suno Gauntlets, Suno Gazers and Attack Cards, Chase must join monsuno holder Rick Rodgers and his team, Blast Tech, in order to save the world and find a way home. PLEASE REVEIW!


Prologue:

* * *

Chase looked into the eyes of Dr. Klipse.

* * *

"I won't let you use that energy core for your experiments!" Shouted Chase.

* * *

"You won't stop me this time!" Replied Klipse.

* * *

"Lock, launch!" Cried Chase as he launched Lock.

* * *

"Backlash, launch!" Cried Klipse as he launched Backlash.

* * *

The two cores hit dead on and Lock and Backlash were released.

* * *

Suddenly a small earthquake occurred. The energy core, was releasing unstable streams of yellow energy.

* * *

"No!" Cried Klipse. "The energy core is reacting to our Monsuno! It's releasing unstable energy!"

* * *

"Lock return!" Cried Chase.

* * *

"Backlash return!" Cried Klipse.

* * *

Better get out of here, thought Chase. Suddenly a stream of energy hit Lock's core that was clutched in Chase's hand. The core turned yellow temporarily before returning to blue. However the yellow energy surged into Chase.

* * *

Chase screamed as the energy slowly caused him to vanish. Klipse gave one look at Chase before he started to run.

* * *

There was a blinding flash of light, and Chase Suno was gone.

* * *

Chapter 1: Cyber-Tooth! Launch!

* * *

"Oh no!" Cried the Boy as his monsuno was defeated and returned to its core.

* * *

"Your monsuno is mine now!" Said the Bully as he walked triumphantly towards the Boy.

* * *

"No, you forced me into this battle!" Cried the Boy.

* * *

"Give it up!" Shouted the Bully as he knocked the Boy to the ground.

* * *

"Hey you!" Shouted a voice.

* * *

The Bully looked around but couldn't see the person who had spoken to him.

* * *

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Said a Boy who jumped down from a tree.

* * *

The boy was wearing brown jeans, white sneakers and a blue hoody jumper. He had black hair, blue eyes and lightly toned skin. He had a gauntlet like device on his arm.

* * *

"Hey you're," started the Bully.

* * *

"Rick Rodgers," finished the Boy. "Leader of team Blast Tech!"

* * *

"You want to battle?" Asked the Bully. "Then lets go!"

* * *

"Suno Gauntlet activate!"

* * *

The two boys gauntlets lit up and the top slid away to reveal a holder for monsuno and a slot that held a deck of cards.

* * *

"Suno Gazers set! Suno Gazer activate!"

* * *

The two boys put on their Suno Gazers that allowed them to see the power of a monsuno, an injury a monsuno has acquired and to scan and see the stats of a monsuno.

* * *

"Lets battle!"

* * *

"Hydro Bat, launch!" Cried the Bully.

* * *

"Cyber-Tooth, launch!" Cried Rick.

* * *

The two cores shot towards each other and collided.

* * *

A hybrid bat appeared on the Bully's side while a saber-tooth tiger and wolf hybrid appeared on Rick's.

* * *

Rick took a card from the deck on his Suno Gauntlet and shouted, "Charge Pounce!"

* * *

Cyber-Tooth quickly ran forward while running in a zigzag line to confuse Hydro Bat.

* * *

Suddenly it pounced onto Hydro Bat and clawed at it.

* * *

The Bully drew a card from his own deck and shouted, "Hydro Stream!"

* * *

Hydro Bat threw Cyber-Tooth off and shot a stream of water at it. Cyber-Tooth flew back from the attack but quickly recovered.

* * *

"Go!" Cried Rick. "Cyber Roar!"

* * *

Cyber-Tooth roared and a stream of blue energy shot out of its mouth and smashed into Hydro Bat.

* * *

"And!" Cried Rick. "Cyber Fang!"

* * *

Cyber-Tooth's front two teeth lit up. Then a stream of energy shot out of them and smashed into Hydro Bat.

* * *

The Bully looked at his Suno Gauntlet and saw that his core that sat in it, showed his Hydro Bat had lost all of it's energy.

* * *

Hydro Bat retuned and the Bully fell onto his knees.

* * *

"Cyber-Tooth return!" Cried Rick as his monsuno returned.

* * *

Rick walked off and suddenly saw a crowd of people running away.

* * *

He ran and saw a glowing portal of yellow light. He saw someone fall thought it. Someone wearing a blue jacket and brown pants. He fell straight onto Rick and crashed to the ground. Rick looked at the stranger, gave a look of shock, and said, "Your Chase Suno."

* * *

To be continued:


End file.
